


【顾长】人间至味是清欢

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 送给念念的生日礼物，翻车四次，叹气。。
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 12





	【顾长】人间至味是清欢

自从洋人被顾昀带领的玄铁营狠狠踹回老家之后，这几年的时间都乖乖窝在自己老巢里，再不敢起什么歪主意。而世仇北蛮十八部落也黯然退出历史舞台，风雨飘摇的大梁，终于能够在新帝李旻的带领下，开始了缓慢而又令人欣慰的休养生息。 

太始三年。 

被洋人炸得好似一个破布娃娃的大梁战神安定侯，也终于在皇帝陛下天长日久的精心养护下，身上的伤好了个七七八八，自小的耳目之毒也被陈神医研制出了解药。 

最高兴的莫过于皇帝陛下，看着那个人的身体状况一日好似一日，他就像是一只常年处于警戒状态下的狼王，看到自己用生命守护的东西渐渐没有消失不见的可能，一口提着不敢放松的气终于吐出来。 

可想而知，这口气一经吐出，人自然无可避免地病了。 

天子圣躬违和，朝堂一片哭爹喊娘。 

顾昀和太子李铮一起打发了这些除了念经“请陛下千万保重龙体，大梁江山不能没有陛下”什么都不会的废物点心。 

混账！什么叫不能没有陛下？这不明摆着咒长庚吗？！ 

不行，明天非找个由头收拾这帮老家伙不可。 

及至好不容易摆脱那群人，日头已经西斜，顾昀不由微微急躁，出了宫门，二话不说钻进霍郸派来接自己的车驾里，恨不能直接叫个鹰甲飞回去才比较快。 

及至到了侯府卧房门口，安定侯万万没想到，在自己家里吃了闭门羹。王伯忠心耿耿守在门口，把个头鹌鹑一样插在颈窝里，唯唯诺诺总之就是一个意思。 

老奴该死，没有照顾好陛下。 

但是陛下吩咐了，这几天您不能进去。 

顾昀气笑了，问王伯：“怎么着？这是怕陛下过了病气给我？” 

王伯点头如捣蒜。 

顾昀点点头，也没反对。他停了一瞬，故意抬高音量对王伯道：“哦，那既然陛下正病着，我就去别的房间歇息，改日再来看他。” 

王伯不疑有他，忙“唉唉”地点头答应。 

房间里，长庚正躺在榻上，大热的天，他盖着厚厚的锦被，犹在瑟瑟发抖。他整个人都烧迷糊了，意识浑浑噩噩似在九天之外，然而还是听到了顾昀那句要走的话，顿时嘴里弥漫上了一层苦涩。虽然是他吩咐王伯不许放人进来，但病中他尤其想念顾昀，总是存着那么一点私心，希望那人能不顾反对冲进来看自己。 

顾昀转身，作势欲走。王伯颤巍巍松口气，他在房檐下站了许久，被热得脸上的汗小溪一样往下流，看到侯爷要走，这才抬手准备擦擦汗。冷不防顾昀一个回身，“嗵”地一声巨响，倒霉的房门被粗暴的顾大帅一脚踹开，连个临终呻吟都欠奉。 

王伯：“……” 

长庚：“……” 

顾昀看也不看吱呀乱颤的房门，和夕阳中无风凌乱的王伯，抬脚大马金刀走进去，边走边数落：“小崽子，惯得你毛病，这还跟我拿上乔了！” 

长庚：“……子熹……” 

顾昀总算记得回身，对门口呆若木鸡的王伯道：“王伯，你找人把这门收拾一下，再叫厨房做一碗粥来，吩咐人守在院外，没有命令不许打扰！” 

王伯：“……啊？哦！是！老奴这就去！” 

打发走了王伯，顾昀立刻变了一个人一样，急走几步坐在榻边，伸手摸了摸长庚额头，立时被烫得心都跟着颤了一下。 

他无声地吸了一口气，半响，道：“长庚，你哪里难受？” 

长庚觉得自己整个人都在喷火，鼻子一呼一吸间，喷出来的气烫得鼻子像是要着火，全身上下各个地方都被高温烧得生疼，然而还是冷，冷得像是重新回到了那个冰天雪地的关外。他艰难地抬眼看着顾昀，那眸子被高烧烧得似乎汪着一潭深不见底的湖水，就这么不依不饶地看着顾昀，好一会儿才艰难开口，“子熹，你身体刚好，快离我远点，万一过了病气给你……” 

顾昀不耐烦打断他的话，“说什么傻话？你病成这个样子，难道要我心安理得别处睡大觉？像话吗？” 

他手伸进被子里握住长庚的手，被那手上的温度冻得一激灵，顿时心疼得胸口都麻了，连忙抓过陛下的另一只龙爪子，两只手放在一起，用自己也并不火热的双手，仔细地搓揉，希望能让这两只冰冷的手重新温暖起来。 

长庚躺着看顾昀忙活，慢慢地眼圈红了，他摇了摇顾昀的手，软软地撒娇道：“子熹，你怎么对我这么好？” 

顾昀无语，“废话，统共就这一个心肝儿，不对你好，难道对别人好去？” 

长庚立刻紧张，“那可不行，子熹是我一个人的！”言语间，好像一只护食的小雀儿。 

顾昀无奈，抬手在他烧得通红的脸颊摸了一把，“好好好，是你一个人的，保证月宫里的嫦娥仙子来了也不跟她走，满意了？” 

长庚却更紧张了，“嫦娥太老了，你肯定不跟她走，那万一来的是比她更年轻貌美的仙子呢？你会不会不要我？” 

顾昀：“……” 

这小子，撒娇上瘾了是吧！ 

心里抱怨，嘴上仍是轻柔道：“你放心，这世上除了我的长庚大美人，再美貌的仙子在我这里也是庸脂俗粉，我看都不会看一眼。这辈子，我就只要我的长庚大美人，对天发誓。” 

长庚这才被哄得高兴了一点，他用头蹭了蹭顾昀放在枕边的一只手，蹭了顾昀满手柔滑的发丝触感。顾昀干脆一只手伸进长庚长发间，细细地摩挲，长庚的头发长得极好，从很小时候起他就爱摸他的头发，长庚在顾昀的抚摸下，舒服地眯起了眼，好像一只被主人疼爱的小猫，就差摇着尾巴喵喵叫了。 

厨房的郭婶和修门的小厮一起来了。郭婶端了一碗白粥，并一小碗黑乎乎的药汤，据说是陈姑娘给开的。 

小厮不敢多话，忙不迭三下五除二修好房门，侍立在外。 

顾昀接过粥碗，让郭婶将药碗先放在桌子上，示意他们退下。 

他扶着长庚靠在榻边，自己亲自拿了勺子，一勺一勺喂长庚吃粥。长庚满眼甜蜜地看着顾昀忙活，不自觉脱口道：“子熹，生病真好。” 

顾昀：“？！！” 

我看你是皮痒了！ 

吃完粥，顾昀又喂长庚喝了药，天色已经完全暗了下来。他起身拧亮汽灯，回身，喝了药的人仍不肯老实闭眼休息，目光胶水一样黏在自己身上，透露出一股不依不饶的黏糊劲儿。 

顾昀无奈，只得脱了外衣鞋子上榻，他掀开被子，一把搂住长庚，低声道：“闭眼，休息。” 

顾昀清凉的体温，对于正高烧的长庚来说无异于一个巨大的诱惑，他依言闭上眼睛，却不自觉地往顾昀怀里钻，窸窸窣窣的动静蹭得顾昀心头火起，下身立竿见影地起了反应。他僵了片刻，在心里一遍又一遍地念叨：“这是病人。你不是禽兽。这是病人，你不是禽兽。” 

怀里的人呼吸很快平稳，他轻轻放下人，打算洗漱一番再上床。 

不料刚一动，衣服被人从后一把抓住，带着哭腔的声音响起：“子熹别走！你不要我了吗？！” 

顾昀：“……” 

他回身拍拍意识不清醒的人，温柔哄道：“长庚乖，我去洗把脸，很快就回来。” 

说完轻轻掰开那人抓着自己衣服的手准备下榻，不料身后一股大力袭来，天旋地转间，嘴已经被封住。 

顾昀：“……唔……唔……唔唔……” 

长庚好像一只没有安全感的小狼崽，叼住自己的猎物死都不松口，他下了死力气啃咬顾昀嘴唇，很快二人嘴里同时弥漫起血腥的铁锈味，顾昀被咬得“嘶”了一声，有心想暴力推开这小狼崽，又不舍得，他艰难伸出一只手，在长庚后颈间轻轻捏了捏，含混不清道：“心肝儿，快松口，被你咬得疼死了。” 

保护顾昀的意识似乎是刻在长庚骨血里的，纵然他意识不明，听到一个疼字，还是下意识松开了口。 

顾昀摸了摸被咬破的嘴唇，仔细看着身下人委屈的模样，轻轻磨了磨牙。 

去他娘的洗漱。 

顾昀低头，狠狠吻上怀里鲜红肿胀的嘴唇，一只手不耐烦地剥掉那人衣服，很快，九五之尊的皇帝陛下犹如一颗新鲜出炉的被剥了皮的嫩生生的龙眼，白色的肌肤在汽灯光下闪着白生生的光。 

长庚彻底清醒了，他在顾昀火热眼神的注视下，手足无措道：“子，子熹，别，你会被传染的……” 

顾昀不答，伸手灭了汽灯，放下帷帐，直接低头，封住了那张语无伦次的嘴。高烧使长庚整个人像是一个滚烫的火炉，过高的温度刺激着顾昀的神经，他重重地吻着长庚鲜红的唇，不一会就听到身下人情动地呻吟着回吻自己。 

他摸索着伸手，摸到枕头下一盒小小的药膏，打开挖出一些，往长庚股间探去。他常年被割风刃磨得起茧子的手就着细腻的药膏，在长庚身后的小穴耐心地打磨转圈，一点点扩张，手指淡淡的薄茧和药膏润滑的触感，形成一种奇异的感受，终于使得那小穴含羞带怯地张开口，欲拒还迎地一张一合，顾昀拼命忍耐，伸出三根修长的手指进去，顿时听到身下人无声地吸了一口气。 

长庚此时浑身的温度很高，然而体内的温度又比身体的温度高，那滚烫的小穴害羞地吸着他的手指，逼得顾昀头皮一炸，他再顾不得其他，抽出手指和插进自己早已昂扬多时凶器的动作几乎同时进行，粗大的性器一声招呼也不打的一插到底，巨大的饱胀感撑得长庚难耐地伸长脖子，喘息着“啊”了一声。顾昀的性器被长庚滚烫的小穴完全含住，烫得他差点一个激灵丢人地直接缴了械，他低头，看到长庚仰起头，露出毫不设防的修长脖颈，顿时像饥饿的猎豹见了可口的食物，凶狠地叼住长庚不停滚动的喉结，下身不要命地冲刺起来。 

长庚被格外凶狠的顾昀顶得整个身体不由地往床头挪去，很快他的头就抵到了床头，再也无处可躲，顾昀今晚格外不知轻重，身下犹如打楔子一般，整个退出再整个贯穿，每一次都死死抵着长庚体内敏感的一点，研磨摩擦，逼得长庚气喘吁吁，忍不住求饶：“子……子熹，求你……求你，慢……慢点……啊！” 

顾昀微微一笑，额头的汗一滴滴滴在长庚睫毛上，带出一种氤氤氲氲的感觉，他一边更狠地冲刺，一边低头，咬着长庚耳朵道：“心肝儿……你里面太烫了，我忍不住！” 

长庚整个人都在发抖，浑身的汗让他像是刚从水里捞出来一样，他摸着顾昀的手到自己下面，颤抖道：“子……子熹，求你……疼……啊！疼疼它……” 

顾昀一把握住长庚同样滚烫的性器，就着身后抽插的频率，一上一下套弄起来。 

长庚整个人瘫软得犹如一滩水，身前和身后的双重刺激海浪一样一波波袭来，逼得他差点疯掉，他闭上眼，彻底放弃什么一样，轻轻道：“给你，都给你……啊！子熹，都是你的……” 

顾昀也可能是没听见，也可能是听见了，把长庚话里的意思化为更猛烈的进攻，他闷哼一声，低头再次吻住长庚的唇，帷帐内，火热滚烫的一夜，似乎看不到尽头…… 

不知道过了多久，无风自舞的帷帐终于失了力，缓缓停止，帐内，浑身湿透的两人同时呼吸急促，一起呻吟着攀上顶峰，交代在彼此身上。 

许是顾大帅真是个人见人怕鬼见鬼愁的凶煞命，许是喝了药，又被顾昀拉着嗯嗯啊啊荒唐一夜发出的汗带走了病气。第二天一大早，陛下的烧竟然奇迹般退了。但即便如此，他仍是休息了两天，才神清气爽地上朝，处理政务去了。


End file.
